Conventional intelligent transportation integrated machines have functions of collecting and generating video data, i.e. image data, and also have functions of generating intelligent information by using integrated intelligent algorithm. The intelligent information may include license plate information, vehicle characteristics, such as car body colors, models, and illegal type etc.
The video data are transmitted to a terminal server via a Serial Digital Interface (SDI), and the intelligent information is transmitted to the terminal server via an IP network.